


Moving Forward

by graysonofgotham (cruel_oath)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Bro Dick Grayson Vibes, Extended Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/graysonofgotham
Summary: He thinks back to Grayson’s words―hours ago, the preaching of patience had gotten under his skin, but now…Now, Brion understands that he’s wrong. Getting angry won’t bring Tara back. For all he knew, it might even make her situation worse. He knows what he needs to do now: make peace with the past, and turn his attention towards the future.





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I really loved the little moments between Dick and Brion in S3E11. It felt good seeing Brion realize that maybe Tara wasn't the only thing on his mind and it lowkey makes me hope we'll see some team bonding between Nightwing's team (and hopefully see Dick act more like a brother towards everyone because I really do miss seeing him act as everyone's brother).

For the first time in months, Brion Markov feels calm.

He sits on one of the large rocks by the shore, allowing himself to focus on the ocean before him instead of the phone at his side. He listens to the sound of the seagulls in the distance, lets the gentle crashing of waves block out the noisy thoughts in his head, and finds that he’s able to think clearly for the first time since his meta-gene was activated.

When Brion’s phone goes off, he reaches over and silences it.

He thinks back to Grayson’s words―hours ago, the preaching of _patience_ had gotten under his skin, but now…

Now, Brion understands that he’s wrong. Getting angry won’t bring Tara back. For all he knew, it might even make her situation worse. He knows what he needs to do now: make peace with the past, and turn his attention towards the future.

When he hears the soft crunch of sand behind him, he doesn’t tear his gaze away from the sea. Grayson sits down next to Brion silently, his own gaze focused on the sunset before them. After a moment, he asks, “You and I okay?”

His voice is quiet, a sort of gentleness to it that Brion’s a little surprised to hear out of Grayson. He makes an effort not to let it show, though, and gives a nod in response.

“And are you okay?”

The corners of Brion’s mouth turn up. “I wasn’t, but… moving forward, I think I will be.”

From the corner of his eye, Brion can see Grayson smile―not the sly smirk he’d see during training, but a _genuine_ smile.

They sit in a comfortable silence for several long minutes, watching as the sky slowly turns from yellow to orange to red. With the sun slowly sinking down below the horizon, Brion feels the gentle chill of the ocean air. He tastes the salt on his tongue, hears the gentle splash of the waves, and he thinks that maybe, things will turn out okay.

Finally, Grayson speaks. “I know how it feels, y’know?”

Brion turns his attention to Grayson, raising an eyebrow.

“Having your family torn away from you,” Grayson elaborates. “I know how it feels to be lost, to feel like you don’t have anyone around you who understands. The whole getting exiled out of your home country, that’s different, but… I know how painful it can be to lose the people you love most.”

Brion wants to ask, but he can’t quite find the words to do so without sounding rude―after all, this wasn’t something his tutors had taught him growing up. But it seems his expression does all the talking for him, as the smile on Grayson’s face grows… _sadder._

“When I was nine, my family was involved in an ‘accident,’” Grayson says. “It killed my parents, my aunt, and my cousin, and it left my uncle paralyzed for the rest of his life―a fate worse than death, I’d argue. It was staged by a mobster trying to extort money out of us, and since we didn’t pay up, he used us as an example.

“I was a lot like you―scared, angry, and above all else, vengeful. When Batman took me in, all he preached about was patience this, patience that. I wanted to find the man who killed my family and crippled my uncle, but Batman refused to let me work the case unless I did things on his terms.” Grayson’s expression grows serious. “It took us two months to track him down because of Batman’s rigorous training regimine, but looking back on it, I have no doubt in my mind that one of two things could’ve happened if I had not been patient: I would’ve either killed the bastard, or I would’ve joined the rest of my family.”

Brion thinks back to his impulsive decisions over the past few months, decisions that lead to his friends getting hurt―or killed, in Violet’s case―and whatever anger still lingers dissipates. “I… I am sorry, Grayson.”

“Honestly, I think I’m the one who owes you an apology,” Grayson admits. “I haven’t been a very good leader. I’ve trained you guys, yeah, but I haven’t been straightforward with you. I shouldn’t have kept you in the dark like that.”

“I never gave you the chance to explain yourself.”

Grayson lets out a good-natured laugh. “Okay, y’know what, enough with the apologies. This already feels like a scene out of a Hallmark movie.” He pauses for a moment, sticking his tongue out in thought. After a moment, his expression lights up. “They ever let you have pizza back in the royal palace?”

“Never. Our meals were rather… traditional,” Brion says.

“Then we’ve gotta fix that.” Grayson stands up, stretching. “C’mon, there’s this pizza place in Happy Harbor that’s gonna make you never want any of fancy-schmancy stuff ever again. My treat.”

Brion stands, his smile growing a little wider. As he follows Grayson away from the shore, he thinks that everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](https://niightwng.tumblr.com/) I'm currently taking prompts!


End file.
